How the Day I was born was the Day I almost died
by VioletErin.26
Summary: Chase wakes up happy that it is his birthday. Sadly his family is too busy trying to help Adam when one of Davenport's inventions malfunction. Later on Chase soon discovers that his 16th birthday is going to get even worse..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: I would like to thank JuliaJulz for her support and idea for this story. I hope you like it! :)**

**warning there are mentions of sickness and some details but not that specific.**

Chase opens his eyes to see the lab empty which meant it was quiet. Hoping to go back to sleep to enjoy this rare moment of peace, he sadly realizes that he cannot go back to sleep. Sighing he opens his capsule to upstairs to get breakfast.

His sadness over the loss was soon forgotten when he remembers that today is the day he was born! He is now sixteen and now old enough to obtain a permit however he won't be allowed to get one unfortunately till he turns 18. Mr. Davenport seemed to be very scared of the idea of them driving from the look on his face when Adam asked to get a permit when he was 16.

He heard Mr. Davenport mutter something and thanks to his enhanced hearing he managed to hear, "Oh Lord, letting the world's most destructive teenagers behind the wheel will be absolutely-" before Mr. Davenport caught himself perhaps remembering that Chase has super hearing.

Eager to see his family for his first birthday party (silently hoping that his goes better than the first one that Leo had with them), he goes to the elevator to greet them.

As he comes out the door, he hears the most loudest sneeze he had ever heard (99.99% sure that it would break the Guinness world record for loudest sneeze if such a thing existed)

Running over to the kitchen he sees his family minus Adam hiding behind the couch. In a second he realizes the reason why when he saw Adam.

Adam looked terrible, with sullen eyes and dark rings around his eyes. He could tell that Adam had vomited recently from smelling a strong smell as well as seeing some on his lips. Adam quickly sneezed again which caused him to shoot lasers out of his eyes onto a vase, shattering it to smithereens.

Oh dear.

Chase quickly creates a shield around Adam to contain him. A quick scan helps him feel better that at least they are unharmed though Leo is still shaking up a bit. He sees a sheepish Mr. Davenport as he sees Tasha glaring with sharp daggers. He has classified all the expressions of his family into his brain to help him tell if they are lying, trying to hide something, or in this case how long Mr. Davenport will be on the couch. Seeing her expression right now, he calculated that he would become BFFs with the couch for the next two weeks.

Mr. Davenport shudders a bit from seeing Tasha's glares as he faces a curious and slightly worried Chase.

"I was trying out a new mechanism that will help boost your immune system to prevent you people from having to use vaccines by using microscopic robots as white bllod cells to identify foreign substances such as viruses. It would make me a lot-"

"Donald!" Tasha screeched at him, effectively damping his excitement.

"Unfortunately, Mr Davenport continued, they have malfunctioned and now are attacking his white blood cells instead..."

Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it :) I appreciate it very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: Wow! I am so surprised to see how many people are interested in this story! Thank you JuliaJulz, KrisKat, and FOREVERLABRATSLOVER for thier reviews! :D Also thanks to Kriskat, Maddi3lnator, sravyak13, JuliaJulz, unknownfangirl10, Nicole0725, and ShadowClan7 for favoriting and fallowing me and/or my story! :D**

**ps time is set after bionic showdown. I am sorry JuliaJulz if this isnt what you wanted...**

"What?!" Chase screams at him. Tears are already forming in his eyes. How could his father do this to them! Bree goes to hug him but he avoids it. Bree lets her arms dangle by her sides as she looks devastated that she is powerless to comfort her brothers.

Mr. Davenport quickly adds in. "Don't worry I am working on a way to fix it-"

"You better hope that he doesn't die." Chase spites out, his hazel eyes blazing with anger. Bree stands ready to hold her brother.

Mr. Davenport gulps loudly, "Fortunately I was smart enough-"

"If you were smart enough, this wouldn't happen!" Chase cries out, trying to lunge at him. Bree holds back her brother but glares at Mr. Davenport with as much anger as Chase is.

"to only put in a small sample into his system." Mr. Davenport finished quietly.

"Why didn't you try that _experiment _on someone oh I don't know like Leo!"

Tasha who was glaring daggers at her husband quickly turned her attention to Chase. She protectively hugged her son, Leo, as his eyes widen in disbelief and hurt.

Bree's eyes widen as well but keeps her firm grip on her little brother. Fortunately due to his anger that blinded his "super brain" from finding ways to escape. Unfortunately that meant that Chase spoke without thinking.

Mr. Davenport's eyes darken at the reply. "I knew there was a slight possibility that this might happen so I decided to test it on a body that isn't exactly human. I am glad I did it on Adam-"

Bree covers her brother's mouth as he struggles even harder.

"Or else Leo would have not survived this long. He would have died. Fortunately I am testing it now so I can fix out the bugs. Good news is that Adam is just going to get very sick due to his body's unique structure. These things were made for people not bionics. His body is capable of defending itself long enough so that I may look for a way to help him."

Chase is still angry but now not to the point that he is going to clobber Mr. Davenport to death. Bree still keeps herslef at an arms length.

Chase however is still angry. "So you think you can test on us like guinea pigs!? You know just because we are bionic it doesn't mean we don't have feelings you know!"

Bree frowns at his words. Yeah she is upset that Adam is sick but fortunately he will not die and Mr. Davenport is going to find a way to help him. Besides Tasha will see to that he is properly punished.

Had Chase already forgotten what Davenport did for them? That the fact that he took them away from their original father to live a somewhat normal life. Where they have free will and are allowed to enjoy life as normal hormonal teenagers. That is so much better than what Douglas had to offer.

Mr. Davenport is devastated that his adopted son would think such a thing. Tasha and Leo stand by worried on how this may hurt the family more than it should.

"No, Chase please don't think that", he begs, "I care for each and every one of you-"

"Well you are doing lousy job proving it." Chase interjects shakily, his eyes close to tears and filled with hurt.

"Oh, he laughs with emptiness, but then again you were never a good father to begin with. You are just as bad as Douglas! No...you are even worse! At least with him, he didn't bother to pretend to be our _caring, loving _father"

Mr. Davenport looked like he had been slapped in the face. Bree gasps in horror, her eyes widening with surprise. Leo remains silent but he looks terrified at how mean Chase was acting. Tasha looks between them with worry.

"Now everyone just calm down-" She tries to say.

"CALM DOWN?!" Chase turns to face her. "Are you siding with him too?! Oh of course you are. Only a woman as sick minded as he is can marry such a man as well as raise a hellion son! No wonder your first husband divorced you."

That effectively wakes up Chase. He freezes as he realizes what he had said. Oh why couldn't he keep his damn mouth shut?!

Seeing the hurt and disappointment in his family's faces, he couldn't take another second of it. He runs out the door, as tears stream down his cheeks, hoping that he will find a way to fix this. He just needs some time to think.

Bree goes off to run after him, when Mr. Davenport stops her.

"Let him go Bree. He just needs some time to himself." He says quietly.

"I need to get started on fixing this mess." He goes to leave when Bree hugs him.

"I...I think-no I know that you are a great father." She tries to comfort him. "As well as a great husband." Tasha adds quietly as she rubs his shoulder tenderly.

"Should good fathers do this to their own children? Should they place them in dangerous situations?" He says shakily, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Should their own children say such things to their face if it weren't true? They shouldn't be thinking that AT ALL."

At that he walks away and quickly drags Adam into the lab. "I will find a way to fix this." he mutters, mostly to himself.

Leo stays quiet afraid of saying something wrong. Tasha looks worried but determined to comfort her family as best she could. She hugs gently her two remaining children. Bree looks on to where Davenport was before, upset that this incident may tear her family apart. Speaking of family she turns to face Tasha, with wide eyes filled with falling tears.

"Mom...today is Chase's birthday..."

**Please review! Please let me know what you think! I need to know what you guys al think of my writing? wierd, too mushy, sloopy, horrible, ok, somewhat decent...?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: Thank you JuliaJulz, guest, ShadowClan7, Maddi3Inator, Nicole0725, KrisKat, EmotionalDreamer101, and purplecharmed. I would like to thank shanzlol, Nerw20, Asha Davis, Zombiebeast, Shadowcat2428, and EmotionalDreamer101 and I-Was-A-Cow, Toni G Burns, and lovinglolipop0402 for favoritng and/or following this story. Aplogies for this but I am busy with school and projects. :)**

Chase runs for several miles before finally having to finally to stop. Despite his more advanced biological system, he did have a limit to his abilities. He is now very far from home and now in the urban area of his hometown.

_Should I go back?_ He thinks before, shaking his head.

_No, I still needed to stay a while outside to clear his head. I know I had hurt my family and I need to find a way to fix this. I has no idea how though._

_Amazing. I have an IQ over 140 and can create over multiple solutions to solve world threatening problems cannot solve this one personal problem. Oh how my intelligence has failed me now. _

_I could apologize but then how would I demonstrate I am sorry? I know that they will still love me. I also knew that they will probably not have the same relationship anymore. I had insulted them but manipulating their emotions. I hate that._

_I don't want to become one of those intellectual individuals that used their cleverness to manipulate those who do not share the same intelligence. I do not see it as fair and had vowed to avoid doing so but that is what I did. Manipulated things to my advantage...making my family feel like total jerks. _

Could this day get any worse?

CRASH! He automatically hears approximately 20 ton truck hit a poor No Parking here sign at precisely 7 yards behind him about 22 miles per hour.

Being so focused on his thoughts he had ignored the sounds of his surrounding. _Oh way to go genius_, he thinks. _I would have been killed before I got the chance to get things right._

He turns around to see Principal Perry come out of the passenger side of the truck.

"Don't worry Vice President Whiskers! The truck was not scratched that bad! I know how much you hate other things scratching your things for you!" She says with a very sweet voice to a kitten in the driver's seat with sunglasses. How she was not caught by police he may never know.

He didn't know what scared him the most the fact that Principal Perry wasn't driving, that Principal Perry is acting that she doesn't care of the damage she caused (what a surprise) or that she acts like this happens all the time.

He turned to run till he heard him say, "Hey Little Bo Peep!"

_Oh I absolutely did not need her to ruin my birthday. I am doing such a fine job on my own. _

_There is probably something or someone in the universe who wants to punish me for how I treated my family but I didn't think my punishment will happen so soon. _

Turning around, he turns to face a frustrated looking Perry, perhaps from having to see him (shocker).

He tries to smile but fails. "It is...surprising to see you..."

**Please review! I am hoping to not add a villain but please tell me if you mind reading about just the family dealing with this? Any thoughts? Feel free to tell me your ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: I would like to thank RomanainBionicGal, Insecurity's Sanity, JuliaJulz, Guest, HerpTheDerp, Maddi3inator, TaylorSwift100, and purplecharmed200 and dog1056 and Tbell2002 (Guest) for their reviews! :D**

**Thank you for favoriting and/or following me and/or my story Harmoknighter. ash-rox, Insecurity's Sanity, PokeArt, Dil24, 88keys and Jadefirewolf and dog1056!**

***Honestly thank you guys! I am so sorry! I am already stressed with school. I will try to update more in the future.**

***Please tell me if you want a villain for this story. I had one person tell me. I am unsure how to go with this story which makes updates slower.**

**So sorry if I did not reply to your review!**

* * *

Principal Perry rolls her eyes.

"Don't bother with the _sweet and pleasant _greeting. Hey where are the rest of your little _gang?"_

Chase opens his mouth to answer but Principal Perry caught him off.

"Never mind. I need you to pay for the damage done to my baby."

_That is probably one of the most disturbing things he has ever heard. The curse of burdening such intelligence. What would the kid look like and...ewww. What he would give to be Adam._

Probably having seen Chase's horrified face, she elaborates, "My truck."

"Why?!" Chase cries out. _At the very least the truck costs about $113,000_. _And it will take me with my allowance of $25 per month it will take me about 13.38 years to get all that money. I would have to ask Mr. Davenport no he will probably make me pay it myself after he pays Principal Perry_

"Your funny porcupine haircut, your ridiculous sense of fashion...well all of you. You scared my poor Momma's baby." She said with a weird gaze in her eyes. _She actually looks teary eyed. Her cats must be the only thing she loves in this world, well other than making life miserable for my siblings and abusing her position and her weird obsession for-_

"Alright.", Chase said groaning. _Just what I need. Another person making fun of me._ "How much money do you want-"

"No no no," Principal Perry says, "You are not getting off this that easy. No daddy-boo-hoo-help-me card. It won't help you delinquent forever. It is time you toughen up a bit and learn responsibility. _How weird that she is actually right about something...is this my universe?!_

You will pay for this crime yourself. by doing me a favor."

That set off alarm bells in Chase's head. His heart rate increased from 65 to 80 beats per minute. _What does she mean by "favor"? Half the things she does are illegal and that is just at school in what I have seen. There is no telling how much more she does outside of school._

"Wh-what do you want me to do? Chase stutters, already starting to sweat. Bionic or not, he is scared put of his wits.

"I need you to go find me some things I want at the junk yard. Oh and be careful of the 24/7 surveillance cameras, the guard dogs and the human guards. Those dogs are really vicious." _How would you know?_

_"_Oh well come in tomorrow and-"

"No you are going there right now! While the goods are still fresh."

"But today is my birthday-"

"Don't know. Don't care. You ruined my day so it is only fair that I get to ruin yours." She hands Chase a list of items on a receipt for 20lbs of kitty litter.

"Where am I supposed to put all this?" Chase asks quickly after seeing the list. This is so not his day.

"Oh at my house which is on the receipt. Oh be there no later than 8:00pm! Us girls need our beauty sleep." _Is that what you call it?_

Principal Perry then walks over to the bent sign and straightens it with her bare hands with a low groan. _Why am I not surprised?_

She then goes to the truck and she or rather her cat drove off.

Chase is left behind with his mouth gaping slightly. He blinks rapidly. "Could this day get any worse?" He asks himself.

Unfortunately it does.

**About chase math and genius skills I actually do the math and look things up. :) Apologies for any inaccuracies. Please review! :D I need to know how to change my writing style. Do you like that I write in Chase's thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

A/N: Thanks to Nicole075, TaylorSwift100, TheBritishWannaBe, cherrymae, Jayne (thank you for the criticism! Helps me write better), Akhira, and purplecharmed200. Thanks to AwesomeWriter2013, Layala14, MyFourTris, Snowdevil, Heamic08, XxKogan1fanxX, The Llama Writer, Rypawz for favoriting and/or following my story! Love it when people tell me they love it! :D

Btw: This is not slash.

**Please check my profile for the poll on whether should I include a villain to this story? I had people tell yes and no so...**

**still unbetad. Hopefully I will find one. So all mistakes are mine. Apologies on spelling and grammer and characterization issues.**

* * *

Bree is getting worried about Chase. He hadn't come home after 2 hours. She knows that he needs space but...shouldn't she say something.

She sees Mr. Davenport working nonstop. She is worried he may overwork himself. She glances as Adam who is enclosed in a protective sphere.

She hates to see her family like this all...tense. She hates to feel helpless to help the people she loves. She sighs and looks away unable to see her big brother act so defenseless against something so small.

It must make him feel so miserable. His health as well as his pride is damaged. She glances at the door in hopes that her younger brother would walk through ready to make things right.

She glances at Leo who was busy talking to her but she had long since tuned him out till just now.

"You know I am a very reasonable guy and I always keep my cool because if I wasn't, I would be uncool and that is not cool for me to be uncool..."

_"Apparently Leo likes to ramble when he is nervous." _Bree thinks as she nods at him to pretend that she was listening. She glances at Tasha moving around cleaning up the house. Tasha was making a buffet. She is now nervous of her family's ways of coping.

She is just glad Tasha made Mr. Davenport put away all his "personal" things. He really wasn't kidding when he said he loved his "best friends". Tasha was making a five layered cake.

She wonders that she should probably work on getting Chase a present. She needs to make Chase's first birthday a memorable one. The problem for her was what to get him. The geek stuff was not really her thing. She glances at Leo who is still rambling.

"Hey Leo, do you know what Chase likes?"

Leo blinks. "I am not sure what to give to the guy who cried about documentary of the printing press, computers and that weird one about pea flowers..."

Bree groans. Chase is not the easiest person to give a present. Leo is happy with getting "rides" from her as well as helping him clean up his messes (which is often). Adam is happy with having more food, and weird stuff to say the least. Tasha likes that her house is kept in tact for more than an week. Mr. Davenport seems glad that he does not have to waste money from any "accidents". And Chase, well what type of present do you give a guy who squealed (he would deny it) about gamma ray astronomy?

Even as a kid, Chase was different even from his own bionic siblings. He enjoyed reading about the solar system at the age of 2, learned to speak proper English with a cute baby accent at the age of 4 and analyzing lightening at the age of 10.

He was quite annoying with all the questions that he asked his siblings when Mr. Davenport wasn't there. Eddy just kept them safe within the lab and kept his tongue till they were old enough to understand his insults.

Adam would be confused and try to get Chase to play some weird game like "What does this do?" Bree would ignore him and try to do something else.

She didn't want to admit that her younger brother was a geek. On television geeks are weird and socially awkward. She didn't want to be rejected anymore than she should if she ever interacted with other human beings.

She tried to ignore him but that caused Chase to grow depressed as he didn't have anyone to really talk to.

She is the only one who could remotely relate to him on an emotional level. Adam would help to the best of his ability but he never understood the more complicated feelings. She accepted the fact that Chase would not change at all and that she should help him since Adam could not do it. Yeah he is still a nerd but he is her baby brother nerd.

**Please review! Also I am open to suggestions for what should Bree give Chase and the other Davenports.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

A/N: Thanks to Devil in a white dress, RazaraTheFirst, shinxshinx9515, paquiot899, kittykatkitkat, trpfroggy and Ally for favoriting, following and/ or reviewing. Have a ton of homework but wanted to get this out of the way.

Most of you have said villain that I might include one.

Love the reviews! You guys are awesome! thank you For your patience!

* * *

Mr. Davenport is busy working on something and running scans. As he waits he lets himself think for a few minutes of what happened.

Ugh how could he have been so stupid? He had worked hard to make sure that nothing had went wrong. He had run scans that he had personally supervised. He also had completed computer simulations that ensured him that he made enough modifications that nothing bad would happened.

He had needed an actual person to try it out on. He knew that a bionic would have greater chances of surviving than a normal person. He did not want to be responsible for seriously endangering an animal but he didn't want to use animals as he opposed animal testing.

He decided to use Adam who was already a little ill with a small cough and hoped that his new invention would cure him of the sniffles. He had hoped he would impress Adam enough to finally connect with him. Of all his children, Adam was the hardest to connect with. They just didn't have that much in common though the one thing they did have in common was of protecting the younger children...

Flashback

Adam is 6. Bree is 5. Chase is 4. Uh third person ominscient (?)

Mr. Davenport was working on an experiment that could create enegery from a source that was completely biodegradeable. He hoped to minimize the amount of CO2 they were producing. He had been working on it all night that he found himself falling asleep.

Adam was playing with his blocks and a truck next to Mr. Davenport, as he always enjoyed seeing his dad do something with the lights and colors. He saw his siblings laughing at some show about vegetables. He didn't want to watch a show that told him lies. He had tried talking to these vegetables when they had them for dinner. he would pick them and try talking to them. He was horrified that Bree and Chase were eating them. Mr. Davenport luckily came by and soothed him by explaining to him that the ones on the "magic box" (television) were not real and had faces just to look interesting. Adam was not happily being lied to and refused to watch those shows again.

He was accustomed to the beeps and whirls and such coming from these "machines". He was not used to the flashing red light blaring from his dad's laptop. He did now it is not get good though because his dad had said so. Unfortunately he was sleeping.

He must be really tired or really old to sleep though this noise. Adam thought.

Adam quickly grabbed his siblings and hauled them to their capsules despite their protests. They however could not deter their big brother from full protection mood.

He forced them into their capsules. He then headed over to Mr. Davenport trying to shake him up. When that didn't work he threw his dad's chair to the ground. That woke up Mr. Davenport. Seeing his furious expression along with a red flashing lighting on his face, terrifies Adam but refused to bend to his fear. Adam pointed his finger to the screen.

Dad's anger face switched to scared face. He quickly worked on his laptop feverishly while glancing at this shiny blue bottle in the far corner of the room. That bottle must be what is causing this weird noise. He glanced at his dad how was very upset right now. Bree and Chase were also upset from the noise and look close to crying. He did not like water coming their eyes. They looked so sad. He is their big brother and should protect them. He headed over to the blue bottle and saw a large switch. He grabbed it and pulls it away from the plug. That effectively turn ed off the red lights.

Dad was relieved and sighed with relief. He quickly grabbed him and held him against his large chest. As he looked him over, Adam saw his siblings happy and smiling. He smiled back and clung to his dad's chest. It was really warm and he felt so safe. He sighed and nudged closer to his chest. His dad also smelled good too.

He was eventually set back down and is gently told by his dad that he is happy that he helped him but that he should never do things without his permission or else. His dad didn't elaborate on that and just said that he is happy that they are all ok.

End flashback

Hmm. Mr. Davenport thinks. Am I a capable parent?

please review! I will go the chapter for mistakes.


End file.
